Birthday
by Jian Jiun
Summary: Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke di sampingnya saat dia merayakan hari spesialnya ini ... apakah salah? For Sakura birthday. Who is Your Love sequel! RnR? CnC?


**Brithday  
**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Birthday _belongs to_ Jihan Nurfaida (Jian Jiun Jihun) #_at facebook_**

**Letter _belongs to_ Anisa Komichu Archuleta #_at facebook_**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, Sequel of 'Who is Your Love?', dll (hanya readers yang dapat menilai)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary :**

Sungguh, yang Sakura inginkan hanyalah suaminya diam di sisinya pada saat hari _special_-nya yang kini kurang dari 24 jam lagi, apa salah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Don't like? Don't read! = Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**_

* * *

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Sakura memandang kesal kearah suaminya, Sasuke.

"Hn." singkat. Sangat singkat.

Baiklah, **terlalu** singkat sebenarnya.

"Di satu hari sebelum ulang tahunku? Kau bercanda?" kening Sakura mengkerut, wanita itu sama sekali tak suka dan tentu saja tak terima dengan keputusan suaminya ini.

"Kau harus mengerti Sakura, ini masalah pekerjaan." Sasuke tetap melakukan aktifitasnya –memastikan tak ada barangnya yang tertinggal tanpa merasa terganggu oleh Sakura sama sekali.

"Demi tuhan, Sasuke! Ini hari sekali setiap tahun!" bentak Sakura keras, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sungguh, yang ia inginkan hanyalah suaminya diam di sisinya pada saat hari _special_-nya yang kini kurang dari 24 jam lagi, apa salah?

"Dan yang akan aku jalani sekarang ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Ayolah Sakura, ulang tahun itu masih dapat dirayakan kapan-kapan." elak Sasuke lagi.

Huh, benar-benar pasangan keras kepala.

"Oh, baiklah kalau itu maumu! Pergilah sesukamu, dan jika perlu, tak usah kembali sekalian! Aku pun tak membutuhkanmu kok!"

_Tuk._

_Cklek._

_Brak!_

_Bruk._

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur _king size_-nya yang selalu Ia pakai bersama Sakura. Dipijatnya pangkal hidung yang kini telah agak memerah. "Haaaah," desahnya gusar.

Tadi, setelah Sakura membentaknya, dia langsung menghentakkan kakinya dan membuka pintu lalu membantingnya, tentu saja itu artinya dia sedang marah.

Wanitanya itu…

Tidak peduli kini telah menjadi ibu dari tiga anaknya, tidak peduli umurnya yang delapan tahun lagi memasuki kepala empat, tetap saja sifatnya tak berubah.

Memang, Sakura yang sekarang kini jadi lebih perhatian, pengertian, lembut, dan banyak hal lain yang dapat dilihat perkembangan dan perubahannya.

Tapi tetap saja dia merupakan orang terkeras kepala yang pernah Sasuke kenal. Sasuke jadi bingung, bagaimana sih dia sampai bisa jatuh cinta ke wanita seperti Sakura? Belum lagi manja yang oh-ya-tuhan anak-anaknya pun kalah manjanya jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura.

Nah, yang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang adalah 'cara-agar-Sakura-tidak-ngambek-lagi-adalah-' karena apa?

Terakhir kali Sakura marah pada Sasuke, Sasuke harus rela menahan cemburu pada anaknya sendiri. Sungguh.

Sasuke _o_ver_ protective _… mungkin?

Sasuke egois? Sangat!

Bayangkan saja, ini yang kita bicarakan anaknya loh. Darah dagingnya sendiri. Dasar!

Kadang Sasuke itu memang tidak bisa masuk akal.

Eh? Tidak masuk akal?

Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang berada di saku celananya lalu mulai mengotak-atik tombol di _handphone_ hitamnya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum miring lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menutup resleting tasnya.

Sementara itu, dapat kita lihat kini Sakura yang sedang mojok di kamar anak ketiganya yang masih bayi. Anak laki-laki yang kelebaran jidatnya hampir setara dengan Sakura itu dengan tenang tidur di kasur empuknya tanpa menyadari keberadaan sang ibu yang kini sedang meringkuk dengan wajah ditekuk sebal.

Wajah memerah menahan amarah dan tangis, mulut yang dikerucutkan demi menahan teriakannya yang menggelegar, alis berkerut karena menahan kekesalan, dan tangan yang terkepal erat hingga memutih yang kini mulai berkeringat.

Sesekali tangannya yang mengepal itu memukul-mukuli lantai di bawahnya yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Menggerutu kesal adalah opsi lain yang dilakukan Sakura demi melampiaskan amarahnya pada sang suami yang tidak peka itu.

Apalagi sekarang sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk mencari Sakura, membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke memang sudah tak sayang lagi padanya.

Oh! Atau bahkan … jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih lain?

Aa, tidak-tidak! Sasuke 'kan bukan lelaki macam itu.

Hei hei, tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa pemikiran Sakura terlalu berlebihan? Sungguh, dia ini melankolis sekali!

Sakura membelalakan mata lalu lari terbirit-birit ke lantai bawah saat didengarnya deru mesin yang dia tahu dari mobil milik suaminya.

Oh, tidak!

_Duk!_

_Duk!_

_Duk!_

Suara hentakan kaki Sakura di tangga terdengar menggema ke seluruh bagian rumah, meski begitu, Sakura menghiraukannya dan tetap berlari kearah Sasuke berdiri.

_Bruk!_

Dipeluknya dari belakang punggung tegap milik suaminya itu.

"Kau ini jahat sekali sih!" bentak Sakura sambil memukul pelan punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba melepas pelukan Sakura lalu dia pun berbalik sehingga kini dia dapat menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang merenggut kesal bak anak umur 5 tahun yang mainannya diambil. "Sudah tidak marah lagi, eh?" ujar Sasuke setengah menyindir.

"Huh! Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, kau harus membawakan aku dan anak-anak banyaaaak oleh-oleh! Kalau tidak, tak akan kubiarkan kau masuk kerumah!" ancam Sakura sok tegas, padahal wajahnya masih merenggut dan memerah.

Sungguh kekanakan.

"Tidak kusangka aku memiliki istri super kejam seperti dirimu, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke mencubit hidung Sakura pelan.

"_Tadaimaaaaaa_!" belum sempat Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke dua suara yang berbeda telah mengintrupsi kegiatan Sasuke dan Sakura duluan.

"_Okaeri_, Ami-_chan_, Idate-_kun_," Sakura tersenyum cerah. "kemari!"

Diciumnya dahi kedua anaknya itu, sementara Sasuke hanya mengacak rambut Ami dan Idate.

"_Tou-san_!" renggut Ami dan Idate kembali serempak.

Sakura terkekeh kecil sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Eh? _Tou-san_ mau pergi?" Ami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hah? Kemana?! _Tou-san_ tidak lupa 'kan besok _Kaa-chan_ ulang tahun?!" Idate langsung menyela dengan cepat.

Mata hitamnya mengkilat tajam.

"Hhh, _Tou-san_ memang akan pergi tapi _Tou-san_ tidak lupa kok ulang tahun _Kaa-chan_, tenang saja Idate-_kun_." Sakura mengusap lembut pipi bocah berumur delapan tahun itu.

"_Tou-san_ akan pergi berapa lama?" kini suara Ami kembali menyeruak keluar.

"Hn, mungkin tiga harian," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"_Kaa-chan_?!" serempak Idate dan Ami menatap Sakura.

"Sudahlah, tak apa~" Sakura mencoba menenangkan anak-anaknya yang sepertinya sudah akan mengamuk.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi …" gagap Idate.

"Idate-_kun_ …. " Sakura menatap tajam kearah Idate.

"Oh, terserahlah! Lakukanlah sesuka kalian!" bentak Idate dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Anak kecil.

"_Kaa-chan_, _Tou-san_, aku ke Idate dulu, ya!" ujar Ami lalu berlari kecil menuju Idate. "Aa, _Tou-san_, kemari sebentar," Ami kembali lagi dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

Sasuke merunduk demi mengikuti keinginan anaknya.

_Cup!_

"Aku sayang _Tou-san_, hati-hati _Tou-san_!" dan dengan itu, Ami benar-benar berlari munuju Idate.

Sasuke mengusap pipi sebelah kirinya yang tadi sempat terkena ciuman sayang Ami. "Lihatlah Sakura, sifat Idate labilnya sama denganmu," Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Haish, kau ini! Memang sifat anak-anak yang keras kepala dan egois itu menurun dari siapa, eh?" balas Sakura kejam. Aa, sepertinya salah satu sifat Sakura yang lainnya adalah tidak sadar diri ya? Jelas-jelas dia pun keras kepala dan kadang egois, ya, walau memang lebih egoisan Sasuke sih.

"Sudahlah, sana pergi! Hush hush!" usir Sakura yang sebal dengan sindiran Sasuke.

"Yasudah, dadah, istriku tersayang~" sindir Sasuke sambil mengerling nakal.

Sasuke ini benar-benar ya!

Menghiraukan Sasuke, Sakura mengibas rambutnya dengan dramatis lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Ditutupnya pintu rumah dengan sedikit bertenaga dan langsung dikuncinya.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat menaikan alisnya tinggi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh kecil.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

"Ami-_chan_, bagaimana Idate-_kun_?" tanya Sakura pada Ami yang kini terduduk di ruang keluarga.

"_Ne_, dia tidak mau membukakan pintu untukku _Kaa-chan_," wajah Ami terlihat setengah kesal dan setengah murung.

"Mau bicara dengannya bersama?" ajak Sakura, bibirnya mengulaskan senyum lembut keibu-ibuan.

"_Ha'i_!" sahut Ami dengan bersemangat.

Sakura dan Ami pun berjalan bersama ke ruang kamar Idate. "Idate-_kun_?"

_Tok tok tok_

"Idate-_kun_, buka pintunya, nak," ujar Sakura lembut.

_Cklek_

Sakura tersenyum. "Kemari,"

Dituntunnya Ami dan Idate menuju kasur Idate.

"Kalian tahu, bahwa _Kaa-chan_ juga sebenarnya kesal dan sama sekali tidak terima jika _Tou-san_ pergi?" ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa _Kaa-chan_ membiarkan _Tou-san_ pergi?" kesal Idate. Aa, akhirnya dia mau berbicara juga setelah sekian waktu tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"_Tou-san_ sangat jarang di rumah, masa di hari _special_ ini pun _Tou-san_ sama sekali tidak mau menunda pekerjaannya? Meski hanya beberapa jam?" akhirnya keluar juga apa yang menjadi kendala bagi Idate.

"_Kaa-chan_ tidak menahan _Tou-san_ karena _… Kaa-chan_ tidak mau merusak mimpi _Tou-san_!" seru Sakura yakin.

Idate dan Ami menatap heran ke arah Sakura. "Begini ya, sayang," Sakura mengelus lembut rambut kedua anaknya. "dia –_Tou-san_ kalian itu, memiliki mimpi,"

"Mimpinya adalah agar ia dapat menjadi pengusaha tersukses di Asia! Karena," Sakura menjeda kalimatnya sebentar.

Dia tersenyum lembut kearah Ami dan Idate. "Karena setelah mimpi yang satu itu tercapai, dia akan dapat merengkuh impiannya yang paliiiing besar. Dan kalian tahu apa itu?"

Idate maupun Ami menggeleng pelan.

"Ini yang dia katakan padaku, bahwa dia, ingiiiin sekali menjadi ayah yang dapat menjadi pedoman bagi semua anaknya, dapat menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga yang dibanggakan oleh anggota keluarga lainnya, dan dapat hidup dalam bahagia bersama kita semua. Bukankah benar-benar mengharukan?" papar Sakura panjang lebar. Matanya menerawang jauh pada masa-masa saat Sasuke berkata demikian.

"Tapi tunggu dulu _Kaa-chan_." Sakura berbalik menatap Ami.

"Mengapa harus seperti itu? _Kaa-chan_ tahu, jika meskipun kita harus hidup melarat atau apa pun lah itu, kami akan tetap bahagia dan bangga pada _Tou-san_!" ujar Ami sedikit berseru.

"Iya _Kaa-chan_," Idate mensetujui.

"Hhh, kalian seperti tidak tahu tingkah laku _Tou-san_ kalian yang satu itu saja~ Kalian tahu, itu adalah kepuasan sendiri bagi dia," Sakura terkekeh kecil. "nah, jadi?"

"Ja … di? Apa?" Ami balik bertanya bingung.

"Idate-_kun_,"

"Aa, iya iya." Idate mengerucutkan mulutnya.

Sakura nyengir lebar lalu mulai mengacak rambut kedua anaknya itu.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sakura baru saja menaruh piring-piring berisi menu sarapan di meja makan. "Idate-_kun_! Ami-_chaaan_! Waktunya makaaaaaaan!" seru Sakura memanggil kedua anaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar Kaa-chaaaaan!" balas Idate dan Ami bersamaan.

_Duk duk duk duk_

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU KAACHAAAAAAAAAN_!" tiba-tiba saja Ami dan Idate berdiri sambil menyeruakan perkataan itu dengan membawa boneka besar.

Sakura menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya untuk menghindari jeritan yang sedang ia tahan. Matanya membelalak kaget.

"Ini hadiahmu _Kaa-chan_! Kami membuatnya sendiri loh Kaa-chan! Hng, diajarinya oleh Hinata-baasan, hehehe," cerocos Idate dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura meneteskan air mata harunya. Ami maupun Idate tersenyum senang.

"Kami sayang _Kaa-chan_!" dan dengan itu, Idate dan Ami berlari menerjang tubuh Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak siap pun akhirnya terjatuh kelantai, membuat mereka tertawa geli bersama. "_Arigatou_ sayang, _Kaa-chan_ sayaaaaaang pada kalian!" ujar Sakura tulus, matanya berbinar bahagia.

Ami dan Idate tertawa kecil.

"Oeeeeeee, oeeeeeee!" suara tangisan bayi mengintrupsi kegiatan peluk memeluk kedua anak dengan ibunya itu.

"Ah, _Otoutou_!" seru Idate.

Sakura segera pergi ke ruangan anak ketiganya dan segera menenangkannya. Dibawanya bayi imut itu ke ruang makan.

"Ah, _Otoutou_ juga pasti ingin mengucapkan omedettou kepada _Kaa-chan_!" sahut Ami dengan berbinar sembari menatap adik keduanya yang sedang tertawa senang.

"Aha, kau tertunggal sesuatu! Ahahahaha!" ledek Idate pada adiknya itu.

"Ish, kau ini!"

_Tak!_

Ami menjitak Idate yang kini telah meringgis kesakitan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan! Seperti kau tidak pernah seperti itu saja saat aku masih kecil!" hardik Idate kesal pada Ami.

"Oh, maaf mengecewakanmu _Otoutou_~ Tapi, aku tidak pernah sekekanakan dirimu~" balas Ami dengan nada sok imutnya.

Wajah Idate memerah malu karena secara tak langsung Ami mengatainya kekanakan.

"Huh, dasar Menma!"

_Blush!_

"Hei, apa maksudmu, hah?" bentak Ami dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Sudahlah kalian, jangan berantem mulu. Nah, ayo kita sarapan!" ajak Sakura saat melihat anaknya pasti akan kembali beradu mulut.

"_Ha'i_!" seru Idate dan Ami bersamaan seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ting nong_

Sakura mengelapkan tangannya yang basah karena baru saja selesai mencuci piring bekas sarapan ke _apron_ biru mudanya.

Dengan segera, dilepaskannya _apron_ itu dan Sakura pun bergegas ke ruang tamu.

"Ya?" ujar Sakura saat membukakan pintunya.

"Uchiha Sakura-_sama_?" tanya lelaki di hadapannya mencoba memastikan.

"Iya, maaf, anda siapa ya?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Saya Kakuzu dari jasa pengantar barang. Ini ada barang titipan dari Uchiha Sasuke-sama untuk Uchiha Sakura-_sama_," jawabnya dengan santun.

"Eh? Aa, _arigatou_," Sakura tersenyum sopan.

"_Sumimasen,_ Uchiha Sakura-_sama_, saya minta tanda tangannya di sini," ucap Kakuzu sembari memperlihatkan selembar kertas beserta _ballpoint_-nya.

"Aa, tentu saja," Sakura menunduk untuk menanda tangan. "nah,"

"_Arigatou_ Uchiha Sakura-_sama_, saya permisi," kata Kakuzu sambil menunduk hormat.

"_Ha'i_, _arigatou mo_." balas Sakura singkat.

Dibawanya secarik kertas dari Sasuke itu ke kamar mereka.

_Apa ya?_ batin Sakura penasaran.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sakura segera membuka surat itu.

_Sepertinya kau sudah tahu sekarang tanggal berapa aku menuliskan ini. Ya, di hari ulang tahunmu._

Eh?

Ini … apa Sasuke yang membuatnya? Untuk dirinya? … Kado?

_Biasanya di setiap surat, tertera tujuan atau tempat orang yang dituju, tapi, sepertinya kau sudah tahu. Ya, tujuannya untukmu, seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun. Mestikah juga aku tuliskan nomor suratnya pula? Kupikir kau sudah tahu. Ya, yang pertama. Ini surat pertama untukmu dariku._

Hahahaha, ini … apa maksudnya Sasuke sedang ingin bergurau?

_Ini adalah bagian pembukaan surat ini, surat ucapan selamat ulang tahunku untukmu, tapi, ah, mungkin terlalu formal, kau tahu, sangat memalukan dan aneh rasanya saat aku melakukan ini._

Sakura tersenyum lembut saat membaca bagian ini, ah, untuk seukuran Sasuke, segini sudah cukup romantis, kalian tahu?

_Akhirnya kita sampai di bagian isi surat ini, dipikiranku, sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu di hari ulang tahunmu ini, banyak. Tapi, sepertinya kau sudah tahu, dan tak perlu lagi aku memperpanjangnya._

Apanya yang ia ketahui?

Bahkan Sasuke tak menjelaskan apa pun di bagian ini, bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu?

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran bercampur kesal.

_Jariku terus menjamah tiap tombol papankunci ini, aa, keyboard. Mataku terpaku menatap layar yang semakin lama semakin membuat perih mata ini. Sama sekali tidak keren bukan? Sudahlah, ini pun demi dirimu. Kau, istriku._

Sasuke ingin memberikannya selamatan ulang tahun atau dia hanya ingin menyindirnya sih?

Yaa, maksudnya, kalian tahu, itu adalah sindiran dari Sasuke untuk Sakura. Atau mungkin bukan.

_Aku sangat bahagia, begitu pun juga kau, betapa bahagianya kau. Tak perlu ku jelaskan mungkin, sepertinya kau tahu, dan aku lebih tahu lagi._

Cih, bagian ini mengingatkan Sakura kembali betapa narsisnya suaminya itu.

Ckckck, benar-benar deh!

Sakura tekikik kecil, ah, rasanya dia begitu bahagia!

_Tentang isi surat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dariku ini, aku hanya terlalu pintar . Karena aku tahu, apa yang akan aku ucapkan di surat ini sepertinya sudah ada dibayanganmu sebelum kau membaca ini, kau sudah tahu, dan aku lebih tahu lagi._

Tuhkan narsis lagi! Hahahaha!

_Bayangkan saja semuanya yang kau ingin aku ucapkan itu, maka semua itu yang sebenarnya ingin aku tulis disini, semuanya. Untukmu yang sedang berulang tahun, aku tidak berbohong, aku hanya tahu, kau tahu aku ingin mengucapkan apa. _

Sakura merenggut.

Halah! Bilang saja Sasuke tidak bisa mengutarakannya karena gengsi, dasar pembual!

_Seharusnya kau jangan merenggut seperti itu, melainkan ini lebih akan membuatmu bahagia. Bukankah dari pada aku yang harus menulis dan kau anggap aku berdusta akan itu lebih baik kau membayanginya bukan? Dan bayanganmu itu adalah jujur, maka aku pun jujur mengatakan itu._

Eh?

Sakura tersentak membaca bagian ini.

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu?

Akhirnya Sakura menutup matanya, benar-benar membayangkan apa saja yang ia ingin dengar atau pun baca dari Sasuke untuk dirinya.

Seulas senyum manis nan tulus bertengger di bibir Sakura yang kini telah sedikit bacah karena menjadi landasan air mata penuh haru nan bahagia Sakura.

Dengan segenap hati, dibacanya kembali surat Sasuke itu.

_Sepertinya surat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ku ini kucukupkan disini. Selamat Ulang Tahun … Uchiha Sakura. Aishiteru mo._

_Tertanda lelaki tercintamu,_

_U.S._

Hei, hei, pendek sekali?

Dasar lelaki es!  
Meski begitu, Sakura tetap senang. Dia merasa begituuuuuu bahagia!

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke-_kun_!" gumamnya.

* * *

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**Author Bacot Chat **(?) = A/N, ABC.

Yeeeee, akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaak . Dengan gajenya, aku tahu aku tahu ==a

OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU HARUNO SAKURA –ONECHAAAAAAAAAAN!  
makin makin makiiiiin my beloved kunoichiiiii xDD

Daaaan, itu noh surat dari Sasuke bukan buatanku, aku cuman ngedit sana sini biar masuk sama jalan cerita fanfic ini~ :3 aslinya sih, ini kado ultah aku dari Teh Cocom ku telcuayang #guekenapa #plak xDD

Daaaaan, kalo kalian bilang itu surat narsis jangan salahkan aku Karena pembuatnya pun emang narsis cekaleh ==a

Ah, anyway, aku pas baca surat itu ngakak2 gaje loh jadi respon Sakura itu bener2 imajinasi huahahahhaha xDD Tapi kalo harunya sih beneran #apah

Daaaan, apakah fanfic satu ini bisa dibilang fluff? ._.a

Oh iya, aku sama sekali gamasukin OC loh di siniiiiii, jadi yaaaaa, ini beneran ada di Naruto kooo x3 entah Ami ataupun Idatenya, dan masalah adiknya, adakah yang nyadar kalo aku ga sebut-sebut nama dia? Aku gatau harus ngasih nama dia siapaaaaa, masalahnya di cowo dan aku sama sekali gamau masukin OC huahahahah xDD

Aku ngarep banget ya, fanficku ini bisa narik motivasi kalian apalagi untuk para pendatang baru, aaaa, selamat datang cintaaaaa :D Betah betah yaaaa, banyakin belajar ngetikkk, kita usaha sama2! Ganbatte xDD

OH! buat ERICA, hai sayaaang maaf yaaa request mu selalu ngareeet T^T tenaaaang, bulan ini pasti jadi kooo, sabar ya sayaaang =w= intinya fanfic mu ini panjaaaaaaaang banget . hn hn, tapi aku butuh masukin feelnya dulu buat bagian nyeseknya, itu tuh yang susah :( gomen ne? makasih pengertiannya ri :3

* * *

Nah, beres cuap2nya, aku mau balesin review di Who is Your Love 13 yang ga login dulu aaaaaaaah x3

**Sami haruchi 2** : oh yaaa? bagus donggsss x3 #disepak heheheh, makasih :D semoga baca yaaa, yang kelanjutan ini jugaaa x3

**Mikyo **: iya dongg, kan janji harus ditepati, ya ga ka? :D Aku rasa ini juga kecepetan deh ==a iya ga sih? DX iyaaa, semoga kaka baca juga yang iniii, makasih looooh~ #hugkiss

**mako-chan** : yapp! . tapi di sana mata dia mau gamau harus yang merah~ hahahha xDD baca juga kah yang ini? :o

**Anzu qyuji** : eh? Aaaaaaa, makasih saayyyy, ugh aku ngefly~ ahahhaha xDD di sini pun Sasuke OOC loh aahahahah xDD nah, mungkinkah sequel yang ini pun kau baca un? :O hehhehehe :D

**Hana chan** : demi apa ka hana kangen bangeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttt tzzzzzzzzzzzzz . kemana aja sihh? . Semoga baca ini sequelnya jugaaaaaa ooohhhh . #girangbangettt oh ya? belum bisa bikin sampe beneran nangis ya? Aku bakal usaha kalo gituuu, mksih kaka x3 Yang ini gampang ditebak ya sequelnya? u,u ahahahhahaha iya iya kakaaaaa, mksih yaaa #hugkisskisskiss xDD

**aitara fuyuharu** : oh ya? hehhehehe, bagus deh kalo feelnya kerasa padahalkan happy ending hahahha xDD Arigatooooooooou gozaimasu juga yaaa udah mau R&R fanfic pertamaku yang ancur ituuu . Ha'i, semoga kaka jug abaca sequel ini yaaaa x3

**Guest** : ahahahha, gomen ne, gomeeeen xDD tapi seru kaaan? ayo ngakuuu? ;;) #tingting #ditabok hehhehehe xDD semoga setresnya ilang yaa baca sequelnya iniiii hehehhe :D

* * *

DONE!

Wanna give me some … Review? Concrit? Coment? Flame? x3

* * *

Sign with love,

Jian Jiun (21.53pm Tue 26 Mar)


End file.
